The purpose of this study is to determine whether intravenous pamidronate when compared in a double-blind, placebo-controlled fashion will improve gait impairments, pain and psychosocial impairments associated with Paget's disease of bone involving the pelvis, the femur and the tibia. Patients are randomized to receive a 90 mg dose and not only are impairments measured, but also bone remodeling as assessed with urinary hydroxyproline secretion and serum alkaline phosphatase levels. Nine patients have completed the protocol in the first year. Subject assecion is increasing and we anticipate no difficulty in getting the full 90 subjects over the next four years. Over the last year we have also noted an association of Peyronie's disease with Paget's disease of bone. Although we are still exploring this association and plan a case control study, we postulate that Paget's disease of bone may lead to fibrosing disorders such as Peyronie's disease and Dupuytren's contractures. The results of this study are in press in the Journal of Bone and Mineral Research.